Digimon: Tamers United
by JJ55
Summary: AU? The tamers had always been three. It was Takato, Rika, and Henry. What if there was another? How would this change the course of Digimon tamers and would things ever be the same again. Rikaxoc, TakatoxJeri, and later on HenryxAlice. Uub will not have his powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm JJ and this is my first ever digimon story. Since this will be an AU I'll lay down a few things that are different.**

 **If you noticed that the kid with the Mohawk is Uub from _dragon ball z,_ I wanted to say that he will not have his ki powers. I just used the image of him caused I thought he looked cool.**

 **All of the tamers are around the age of 14 and 15 so they'll go to high school.**

 **In this story Rika will go to he same school as everyone else. The story will also take place a few days after school begins.**

 **Some of the characters, like Kenta and Kazu, will wear the same thing that they did in the series, but people like Jeri will wear a different set of clothes.**

 **Last the kids will wear the same clothes, like in the series, unless there is a special event or I decide to switch it up. The tamers in the cover photo will be wearing the clothes they have on.**

 **That's all, I hope you will continue to read this story.**

" _A person's thoughts."_

" _ **Renamon talking to Rika telepathically."**_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon: Tamers. The only thing I own is my oc and I don't own any of the images in the cover photo.**

A goggled headed teen looked at his new digimon who was eating all of the bread he brought him.

" _This is nuts. I have a red dinosaur, who can claw me into pieces, with one strike, as my new pet,"_ Takato looked at his new friend and Guilmon did the same. The red digimon laughed and smiled while Takato scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"How do I get myself into these situations," Takato muttered. Guilmon turned his head and looked at him with curiosity.

"What situations Takatomon?" Takato waved his hands around in a fritz.

"No situations, nothing at all." Takato sighed and he said," Listen Guilmon I have to go to school so I can't stay." Guilmon's eyes began to water and he stared up at the teen.

"Your leaving me Takatomon." The teen felt his heat ache and he looked down at him.

"Don't worry Guilmon, I'll be back soon, then we can play uh... at the park," Takato said. When Takato was sneaking Guilmon around, Guilmon kept asking about the place where kids play and Takato told him about it.

"Okay," Guilmon replied, although he still looked sad. Takato walked away from him and he ran to the park to meet up with Kazu and Kenta.

The teen ran as fast as he could to the park, while thinking about his dream last night. _"That dream yesterday was so weird. I feel like I've seen that girl before, but where."_ Takato rounded the corner and he saw is friends playing Digimon: the card game.

Kazu looked up and he noticed his friend running towards them. "'Bout time you got here Takato," Kenta yelled. Takato ran until he was standing before his friends.

"Sorry guys, I was busy," Takato said.

"Sue you were, now play me," Kazu demanded as he started to grab his cards.

"Sure, but I've got to tell you guys about the dream I had last night."

Takato sat down, his legs crisscrossed. He began to tell them about the dream he had, not spoiling one detail. When he ended Kenta and Kazu looked at each other and then looked at him.

"You're crazy," The both said in unison. Takato groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not!" Takato looked at the two and he saw Kenta pulling out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just calling a mental institution, and a hospital."

"Okay I understand the mental institution joke, but why a hospital." Kenta and Kazu looked at him like he had idiot written on his forehead. "What?"

"You mean you really don't know who that girl was in your dream." Takato shook his head.

"No, I mean she looks familiar." Kazu suddenly stood up.

"Of course she looks familiar, her name is Rika Nonaka, oh yea and she's only the DIGIMON QUEEN!" The brown haired teen shouted.

"And one of the toughest and hottest girls in our school, trust me I know," Kazu added. Over the years Kazu had developed a certain taste to... all teen girls.

Takato meanwhile scratched the back of his head until he remembered a brooding girl sitting in the back of the class. "Oh yeah, I remember her," Takato said as if he had discovered life on another planet.

Kenta and Kazu both face palmed and shook their heads. "Idiot."

The blue haired teen looked back at his phone and his eyes widened. "Hey guys when does school start?"

"7:45 why?" Takato asked.

"Because it's 7:40." Kenta said. The room went silent for a moment. In an instant, all of them broke out in a frenzy, each of them searching for their stuff. In about forty seconds everyone had gathered their stuff and they all jumped out of their secret hideout. All three of them ran with lightning speed, (about the speed of a pregnant turtle), towards the school.

"Time?" Kazu yelled as he dashed next to Kenta. The person in question looked at his phone.

"7:44!" The two of them rounded the corner, onto school grounds. However Takato was tailing them, huffing and puffing the whole way there.

Meanwhile in the homeroom of Takato. Some of the students were waiting at the front door and some were siting on desk.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked. Lilly had a pink skirt on with a flower blouse and long brown hair.

"7:44, you think they're going to make it?" A boy with short gray hair asked. The boy was named Bret. He had blue jeans on with a black buttoned down shirt.

"I don't know, but it's going to be close," A boy with curly black hair replied. His name was Timothy and he wore black jeans with a white shirt that read "Chill".

Miss Asaji sighed as she sat at her large wooden desk.

" _Why did I become a teacher?"_

"Why must you do this everyday?" One of the cool kids who had headphones around his neck, hopped on her desk. The teen wore green sweatpants with a black and green hoodie. His name was Ronnie

"Because we like to have fun Miss Asaji."

"Guys I see Kenta and Kazu!" Lilly shouted. Everyone looked outside of the small windows to see the two of them running. Most of the students started cheering as the two teens ran into the room. They both stopped when they got in there.

"W-we did i-it," Kenta muttered as he passed out.

"Where's Takato at?" Bret asked.

"He... was behind... us," Kazu barely got out until he passed out too. Ronnie looked at the clock.

"10 seconds 'till class starts," Ronnie said.

"10, 9, 8, 7," Half the class chanted. Takato had just made a left and he could see the door. The door was straight head

"6, 5, 4, 3," Takato basically leaped for the door. "2, 1."

Takato landed in the room and skidded across the floor as the bell rung. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All until Takato raised up his fist triumphantly, which sent the classroom into a place of cheering and clapping. Even a red headed girl let a small smile escape her lips.

"Okay, okay you've all had your fun. Now it's time for work," Miss Asaji said, which cause a chorus of groans. Although they didn't want to, they all walked back to their seats. "Now cl-." Before she could continue there was a knock at the door.

Miss Asaji rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. Meanwhile a teen purple eyed girl was in the back of the class with her eyes on the ceiling.

" _I can't believe Mom sent me to a new school,"_ Rika thought. Even after a week of going there she still couldn't comprehend it. Her mother had been a stickler about her always going to an all girls school, until one day she just up and sent her here.

 _ **Flashback, 2 weeks before school**_

Rika was sitting on her red, comfy bean bag chair in her room. She was listening to music and popping bubble gum. Out of no where her mother barged threw her room.

"Honey can we talk?" Rika turned down her music and looked at her mom.

"Whatever," The girl replied.

"Okay so, I noticed you've been acting a little distant lately and I think I know the reason," Rika raised her eyebrow at her mother. "Boys!"

Rika dead panned at her mother, her only response being,"What."

"I get it now. For so long you've been hanging out with girls and your hormones are raging for a boy and that's why your acting this way." Rika's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Moooom." Rika whined, but her mother kept on ignoring her.

"So to keep your hormones under check I'm sending you to public school." The teens eye's widened in response.

"But I-."

"No need to thank me baby girl, your face says it all." Miss Nonaka ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh would you look at the time I've got a photo shoot." Rumiko ran out of the room leaving a stunned Rika.

" _What has my mother done."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

" _And now I'm here."_ Rika thought. She returned her attention to the front to see Miss Asaji open the door. _"What's going on."_

" _ **I don't know but I'll be watching."**_ Rika rolled her eyes at her digimon partner.

" _I'm okay Renamon, I don't need your help."_

" _ **As you wish."**_ Renamon replied. Although she was still watching her and the class.

In front of the class was Miss Asaji who walked towards the door and preceded to open it. When she opened it the women stood before the principal and a teen that looked around fifteen.

"Hello Miss Asaji, I have someone for you to meet." The principle stepped aside and allowed the teen to step forward.

"Hi I'm Puro Hoshino." The teen said. He stood at 5'11 and he had spiky black hair with dark piercing eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and white cargo pants. He had black and white sneakers and he also had a white cross around his neck.

"Hoshinio, as in Katari Hoshino, the famous martial artist and great businesswomen." Miss Asaji said with wide eyes.

"Yea she's my mom." Puro replied sheepishly.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" The principal decided to talk for Puro.

"Puro is going to be attending our school for the rest of his 4 years." Miss Asaji smiled and looked at him.

"So your our new student." The spiky haired teen nodded."Well, it will be a pleasure to have you in our class." Puro's face softened at her general kindness.

"I hope so." Miss Asaji smiled at him.

"That is all," The principal said and he walked out of the room.

The brown haired woman turned from Puro and looked at the class. "Students it looks like we have a new student." She ushered Puro in and he stepped through the door. When most of the girls saw him their eyes turned into hearts. All but a few, including those was Rika who was thinking about the new entry.

" _Wow he's... wow."_ Rika thought as she stared at him.

" _ **You think he's cute, Rika."**_ The teen girls face flushed immediately.

" _No I don't he's a stupid boy... and he's just like the rest."_ Renamon looked at her curiously as she sensed the hurt in the last part.

" _ **Okay Rika,"**_ Renamon said, cutting of the conversation.

Kazu looked at the teen and something clicked in his head. "Dude your Puro Hoshino, one of the best digimon card players ever." Everyone in the room stared at the teen in curiosity.

" _Puro,"_ Rika thought as she swiftly glanced at him before looking away.

Kenta recognized him to. "You're also the winner of the ISKA martial arts tournament." Puro flushed slightly at the attention he was getting.

u

"Uh well I'm Puro if you hadn't noticed." Puro smiled at the people in his class as he looked around the room. When he looked towards the back his eyes found an angry red head with light purple eyes.

" _Wow she's...wow."_ Rika turned her head and her eyes met with Puro's. They stared at each other for a minute, their eyes in a battle, trying to decipher each of their personality. Puro then put on a wide smirk which caused Rika to look down in embarrassment.

"You may take your seat Puro," Miss Asaji said. Puro looked threw the crowd of students. A short redhead with short curly hair was ushering him to sit next to him.

"Come sit with me handsome." The girl's name was Paige and she wore yoga pants with a gray crop top. The girl winked at Puro and it kinda made him feel uncomfortable.

As the black eyed teen searched the room he saw a few jocks and popular kids waving him over. Then he saw her, the girl with the purple eyes and an attitude. Puro had made his decision and he walked towards the girl name Paige and she smiled as she saw him approaching. Her smile dropped when he walked past her and went towards the back.

Rika looked at him as he passed Paige.

" _Wow he turned down Paige, not many guys would do that."_ Rika then noticed him walking towards her. She then looked at the open seat next to her. _"H-he's sitting next to me."_

Puro did as Rika had thought. He sat down next to her and placed his black and white backpack next to him. Meanwhile Paige was mad that he had dissed her for the stupid digimon queen.

" _He's going to be mine."_ Paige thought.

After everyone had calmed down from the excitement of a new classmate, Miss Asaji began to teach again. Before anyone knew it it was lunch and everyone went into the cafeterias or the library.

Puro however was having a hard time finding a place to sit. Okay he wasn't actually having a hard time he was deciding where to sit. Somehow the news of him going to school spread, and now everyone knew of him being here. The teen looked around and he spotted a group of kids that looked cool.

Puro walked over to the table and he cleared his through. "Can I sit here?" The group stopped what they were talking about and stared blankly at him.

"With us," One of them said. Puro nodded.

"Is that a problem."

"No there's no problem it's just why would you wanna sit here? I mean there's way better places to eat." One of the boys replied.

"I guess you guys looked... interesting." The boy who was talking shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we'll take that as a compliment. I'm Takato, and this is Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu." Takato said, as he pointed to the person he called out. Each of them responded with a nod or a wave. Kenta and Kazu wore the same clothes that they usually wear, but Jeri wore a pink blouse with white pants and her hair was out of it's pony tail and went past her shoulders.

Puro smiled at them and waved back. "So...earlier you asked why I would sit here, what's up with that." Takato chuckled which caused Puro to look at him sideways.

"Let me explain," Jeri cut in. "There's a social status here at Shinjuku high. It goes like this, the kids with famous parents or who are just plain famous are basically worshiped, then the Jocks and cheerleaders make the status quo, student government and the preps keep the next groups in check, following them are the digimon card players and regular gamers, and last are the loners and geeks who don't wanna be bothered with."

The explanation took about a minute to sink in. "So you guys basically assumed that since my mom is famous, and I'm somewhat known, that I would sit with the famous kids and maybe the jocks and cheerleaders." They all nodded.

"Okay I get why you thought that, but listen guys, I'm not like those famous kids or the jocks that you know. I don't care about being worshiped or how people look I only care about what's inside." The whole group wiped their eyes of tears that had started to form.

"That was beautiful man," Takato said, but he quickly coughed and tried to act manly. "So any more questions?"

"Yea a few actually, the first was what group are you guys in?"

Kenta was the one who spoke up this time. "Well, Takato, Kazu, and I are digimon card players,"

Kazu leaned in and put his right hand to his cheek and whispered to Puro. "Although Jeri's kind of a loner."

"She's/I'm not!" Two voices screamed at the same time. Everyone in cafeteria became quite and looked at the table. Takato and Jeri blushed at their sudden outburst and they quickly hid their faces.

A few minutes later everyone returned to their talking and eating. Puro looked at Kenta and he raised an eyebrow. "What's up with those two?"

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and looked at the black haired teen. "I don't know, for the last few months they've been all awkward and blushing around each other." Takato had gotten over his blush and he looked at Puro.

"So what was your other question?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask what group would Rika be in?" Puro pointed to the girl in question and everyone turned their heads slightly to look at her. Kazu perked up and this and jumped into the conversation.

"I can explain this for you," Kazu said as he gazed at her. "Ah, Rika Nonaka, she's one of the prettiest girls in school and one of the most dangerous. She's the digimon queen and is merciless on the battle field. Her mother is Rumor Nonaka, a famous model, and she definitely gets her looks from her. No one really knows about her father and know one's really asked. So to answer your question she's a mix between a gamer, famous person, and loner."

"Wow." Puro said, as he absorbed all of the information.

"Yea dude, she's a total mystery," Kazu told him, as he put his feet up on the table. For the next 20 minutes the the group talked and laughed, but throughout that Puro kept looking over at Rika.

For about the thirtieth time Puro looked over at Rika and Jeri had enough of it. Jeri got up and walked around the table and she stopped behind him and she lent into his ear. "If your gonna stare at her, you might as well talk to her."

Puro blushed a little. Jeri patted him on his shoulder and she walked back to her seat. Puro took a deep breath and got up from his seat and started to walk over to Rika.

 _ **A little earlier**_

Rika was sitting on her chair with her feet on the table. Since she didn't like the cafeteria food, the teen girl never ate at lunch. She was listening to some random punk song when she glanced over at Puro.

" _ **Rika why do you continue to look at this Puro character."**_

 _A small tint of red appeared on Rika's face,"I only looked at him a few times."_

" _ **Rikaaaa."**_

 _Fine I looked at him about seven or eight times."_

" _ **Rikaaaaaaa."**_

" _Alright, I've been looking at him the whole lunch period, but that does not mean I think he's cute!"_

" _ **Of course you don't,"**_ Renamon smiled at what she was seeing. **_"By the way he's walking over to you right now."_** Renamon disappeared and Rika looked up to see him approaching.

" _Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God, what am I going to do,"_ Rika mentally slapped herself in her face. " _"Shut up, your acting like a little bitch now man up!"_ Rika nodded and took a deep breath as he approached.

Puro walked up to the chair in front of Rika and sat in it.

"What are you doing," Rika asked.

"I'm sitting if you hadn't noticed."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I want to, or is there a problem, missy?" That comment angered Rika but also intrigued her.

"Actually there is, I don't want you here," Rika replied.

"Well with how you were eyeing me I'm surprised yo didn't drag me over here."The red head blushed at his words, however she regained her control.

"Oh please, you were obviously staring at all this." The girl said as she pointed to herself.

"I guess I just concluded that your an egotistical bitch."

"At least I'm not a pretentious dick!" Puro stood up from his seat and leaned over in between them.

"Stupid redhead!" Rika got up from her seat and leaned closer to him.

"Dumb jock!" They both starred at each other, until they both broke out in wide grins and sat down.

"Your a smart ass," Rika said.

"Your a sarcastic bitch."

"I like that," Both of them said.

Riinnngg

The bell rung and Puro out up from his seat. "Looks like all see you tomorrow," Puro said.

Rika turned to her left ad put her nose in the air. "I'll take that as a yes," Puro then waked away with his black and blue book bag., "Bye!"

The tee girl sighed in relief. She had actually survived a conversation with a boy. The teen the picked up all her stuff, threw in a bubble gum and walked towards class.

Towards the end of school.

Takato was sitting in class while tapping his pencil. The teen was looking outside the window when he noticed a moving box. Takato's eyes sprung out of it's sockets and he stared as he saw a red tail trailing the box.

" _Oh no."_

"Uh Mr. Fu Fu, can I be excused?"

"No you may not, you will wait until the end of class."

" _Dang, at least no one else saw him."_ The goggle wearing teen was however wrong. Three teens were looking out the window and saw the saw scene that Takato saw.

At the end of the day Takato busted out of the class room and headed out side. He dashed into the kitchens only to find claw marks and missing food. Takato continued to look around the school until he ultimately gave up and stood in front of the school.

"Guilmon where are you?" Takato shook his head furiously. "Why didn't you stay where you were supposed to?"

"I don't know but why are you asking the sky?" A small but cheery voice replied. Takato turned his head to see a boy with blue hair and a Terriermon sitting on his shoulders.

"Your one weird kid," Henry said as he smiled at Takato. "I'm Henry Wong and this is Terriermon." Terriermon smiled and waved at Takato.

"I'm Takato Matsuki," The brown haired teen looked at the digimon, "Is he real?"

Terriermon swung on Henry's head and jumped off, onto the ground. "Off course I'm real."

"Wow, so there's more digimon here." Henry nodded.

"So what's up with this Guilmon person?" Takato's face quickly turned to sad and he looked down.

"He's my partner and I lost him." The big eared digimon ran back to Henry and turned his head at Takato.

"Wow if you cant keep track of your digimon, you must be a really bad tamer." That statement hit Takato like a hurricane.

"Terriermon that's not-." He stopped when he saw Takato dash the other way into the park.

" _Terriermon, what have you done?"_

The brown eyed teen ran as fast as he could threw out the park.

" _I can't believe I lost you Guilmon,"_ Takato wiped away a tear, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what Takatomon?" The teen turned his head to see Guilmon looking at him and he smiled happily. Unfortunately he forgot to stop running and ran into a a metal gate.

"Takato's body held onto to the gate for a moment. "That hurt." He slowly slid down the gate and fell on his back.

"Takatomon are you okay," Guilmon said as he ran over to his friend. The digimon however was met with a powerful kick to the head. The attack sent him flying and into the gate that Takato ran into.

The black shirted teen got up quickly to see a fox and a girl standing next to each other. "Why'd you hurt Guili-," Takato turned to see Guilmon back up and pissed off. "mon"

Takato then looked back at the two. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled and replied, "Your worst nightmare."

 **It looks like Guilmon and Renamon are about to battle it out. It also looks like Puro and Rika are already in a battle too., and how will Puro effect the tamers and there battles from now on. Find out on Digimon: Tamers United.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm here with chapter two of Digimon Tamers: United. I know I was on a 4 month hiatus but I'm back and I promise you my chapters will be coming out at a faster rate. Most likely every other weekend a chapter will come out so be prepared.**

" _A person's thoughts."_

" ** _Renamon talking to Rika telepathically."_**

"Regular talking"

 **A Fourth Tamer**

"Why are you attacking us!?" Takato shouted as he stared down the redhead and the fox.

"To talk out our feelings," Rika replied with a snort. Takato's facial expression turned annoyed.

"Cut it out, and tell me why you're hitting my friend." Instead of fearing him Rika took the situation as funny.

"Ooo it looks like the newbies mad, well if you must know I'm here because our digimon are gonna' fight."

Takato's face switched from annoyance to shock. "Why would our digimon fight?" Now it was time for Rika to be annoyed.

"Because their supposed to fight you dimwit, that's what they're made for." Renamon smirked at Guilmon.

"I don't th-," Takato started to say but he was interrupted by a deep growl from Guilmon. "Guilmon," Takato said in a scared whisper. The digimons' eyes turned in to sharp slashes and he charged at the yellow fox. Renamon jumped onto the sandy surface as she awaited the red dinosaur.

Guilmon closed in and he tried to head but Renamon but the fox sidestepped and the digimon went past her, but before she could celebrate the red digimon swung his tail which threw Renamon back and into a tree.

Rika growled at the scene before her. "Come on Renamon pick up the slack!" Takato then felt like John Cena had slapped him in his face. That red hair, that angry look and the voice that made you want to pee your pants. (Forget that last one). It was Rika Nonaka the girl from his dream and one of the best digimon card players ever. Before he could speak the yellow fox was starting to rise.

Renamon picked herself up and she did not look happy. "Right." Renamon ran forward until she was directly in front of the mad digimon. "You want to go tough guy, let's go." Renamon threw a right hook at Guilmon, but he ducked the punch and he tried to slap her with his tail but the girl digimon blocked it with her left arm. The fox then kneed Guilmon in his gut and then she fell back on both of her hands and kicked up which sent Guilmon flying.

The red reptile fell to the ground near Takato and the teen ran over to him.

"Guilmon, are you alright." The digimon shuffled and nodded. Guilmon then got up as he prepared for round 2. Takato on the other hand wanted a draw.

"Rika!" The tamer shouted, "End this now, we don't want to fight."

"I don't know how you know my name and I really don't care, but for the other thing our digimon are fighting and Renamon is gonna' destroy yours." Takato sighed and he looked towards partner.

The digimon looked up at Takato and he slowly stood up. "Well, Guilmon it looks like she really wants to fight us, so that's exactly what we're going to do." Takato dusted himself off and he stretched out his finger. "Guilmon, take...her…down."

The red digimon's eyes turned into slashes again and he ran forward. Guilmon was faster than before and he appeared in front of Renamon quickly. The hazard digimon swung his claw at Renamon which she barely dodged. The fox punched Guilmon in his chest but the attack didn't faze him. Out of nowhere Guilmons' hazard chest glowed and his claw became red.

"Hazard Claw!" The flaming claw swung and made contact with Renamon with such force that it threw her backwards and onto the ground.

Rika growled at Renamon's effort. _"There's no way a rookie like him should be matching Renamon, who is this digimon anyway? I've never seen anything like him before."_

Rika grabbed her D-power from the clip on her belt and she tried to get a reading on the red reptile in front of her. "What the hell," The ony thing that came up was a picture of Guilmon. "What was this digimon born yesterday?"

Renamon sharpened her eyes and she clenched her fist. "Time to stop playing games," Renamon ran quickly at Guilmon and the red digimon awaited the frontal assault. When Renamon closed in instead of throwing a punch she teleported behind Guilmon and kicked him in the back of his leg making Guilmon cry out in pain. Renamon then kicked him in his side and Guilmon fell over.

"Finally you do something good, now finish him off," Rika shouted. Renamon nodded and she jumped into the air.

Takato looked at Guilmon lying on the ground. "Guilmon, you have to get up. You have to fight!" Guilmons' eyes opened with fire in them and the digimon slowly got up.

"Diamond Storm!" The Diamond leaves appeared and they shot at Guilmon. The reptiles' mouth glowed bright and he slowly pulled back.

"Pryos sphere!" The burning dark red flame fired at the leaves and they both met in the middle. The two attacks pushed forward as they tried to overpower the other.

Rika smirked and reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. Takato narrowed his eyes at her as she held the card.

"What is she doing?"

Rika smirked and she grabbed her D-power and the red head girl did a few moves with the card and the digivice and she brought both of them over her head and she yelled, "Digimodify!"

The card slashed and it left a trace of it being slashed, "Power activate!" Renamon was then surrounded in a bright aura. The yellow fox felt a surge of power and she hugged herself a little more.

"Aaahh!" Renamon yelled as she sent another wave of diamond storm that hit the flame Guilmon was producing and exploded.

The power threw Renamon back but instead of failing she safely back flipped and landed in the ground. Guilmon on the other hand got driven into the ground and that was not a good feeling. When the dust settled Guilmon was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Guilmon, no," Takato said as he witnessed his digimon loose.

A wide grin spread on Rika's face, "Finish it." Renamon gave a simple nod as she walked forward, towards Guilmon.

"You were a strong foe but it's time for this to end," Renamon said as she took a few more steps.

"Power p-," Renamon started but, out of nowhere a figure landed in front of the two. It was a digimon!

The digimon was standing on two legs and he had short claws on his arms and feet. The digimon had black fur on his outer parts but on the edges of his feet and paws, there was gold. It also had gold fur on its stomach and a golden jewel on its head. "You won't be destroying anyone today," The digimon said in a voice slightly matured voice.

Rika and Takato took out their D-powers and they looked at the digimon. _"Mm a Dorumon. It says this that it's very tough for his size and packs a lot of power. And it seems like his metal cannon is very strong. But, why is he black and gold, most Dorumon's are purple, white and black,"_ Rika thought.

The tamer of Renamon regained her focus and she smirked at the digimon. "Ha you make me laugh you think you're going to stop us."

"Well you were half right," A voice said from the woods. The figure jumped from where he was and he landed on the side of Dorumon.

"I'll be stopping you today too." The person wore a small black jacket with a gold outlining. He wore a gold belt with black pants and black boots with gold laces. The male had a large Mohawk and had dark skin. It was none other than Puro Hoshino, the tamers new classmate

"Now, what's going on here?" Rika then smirked.

"Well before you came here I was beating the crap out of the rookie over there and his poor little digimon." Puro chuckled a little.

"Yea I noticed that, you were really kicking his ass, both of you," Puro said as he credited Renamon and Rika. Takato's facial expression turned into one of shock.

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me you watched our digimon fight and then watched my digimon almost be deleted." Puro scratched the back of his head.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad but, I was actually testing your abilities and for a newbie you did pretty good."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better."

"You two are such idiots, now that this is over can I get back to destroying and absorbing his digimon," Rika stretched out her hand and she pointed at Guilmon, "Destroy him."

Renamon took a step forward but Puro stepped up to her. "Sorry but I'm going to have to say hell no."

"And why is that?" Renamon asked.

"Because I'm not going to let you harm an innocent life, even if it's digital."

"Awe how sweet pretty boy over here is acting all high and mighty. Well news flash buddy that's not how the world works, and I'll tell you how it works. The strong live and the weak die so that means that either you let my strong digimon end my fight with that weak digimon, or I have Renamon attack you and your little digimon."

Puro focused his eyes on Rika's eyes and he stared her dead in her face. "Well if you're going to do that, then you might as well have Renamon attack me first, at least it would be a fair fight," Puro said with a confident grin which threw everyone except Dorumon off.

"Wow you guys are very tense, I would prescribe a deep tissue message, I do a pretty good one," A cheery and small voice said as he ran down the side of a hill.

 _"You've got to be kidding me, another one! What is it digimon day!?"_ Rika thought.

"Terriermon, slow down," A teen said as he stepped onto the hill. The teen wore and green coat with a black undershirt and clack and green pants. The teen had black and green shoes and he had blue hair. He was also in the possession of a green and white D-power.

 _"Another tamer!?"_ Puro, Rika, and Takato shouted in their heads.

 _"There are three other tamers!?"_ He thought. All four of the tamers stood there in silence all of them trying to decipher what was happening.

"Okay since everyone else is frozen right now I think I'm going to try to make sense of this," Takato said as he cleared his throat. " I'm Takato and my digimon is Guilmon, your name is Rika and as I've heard her name is Renamon, you two both attacked Guilmon and almost killed us, then you Puro and your digimon Dorumon then came into help Guilmon and I, last Terriermon the bunny came in with you Henry. Now have I covered everything?"

All of the tamers agreed with a nod or an "I guess".

"Wait one half of a second I'm not a bunny, I'm a rabbit, two very different things," Terriermon said as he held his tiny fist on his hip.

Rika's face scrunched up and she became angry. "That's enough, I'm done with this digimon play house, Renamon attack Guilmon now!" Renamon stood there and she nodded. The fox charged at Puro and Dorumon with her fist ready to swing.

"Hiya!" Renamon yelled as she threw her punch. Out of nowhere another fist came out and it met with Renamon in the middle causing a loud clap of power. When the tamers looked at the scene they saw Renamon's fist and Puro's fist against each other.

 _"No way, he blocked a digimons' punch,"_ Henry thought. Puro grimaced a little at the power of the digimon.

 _"She sure is strong; I'll have to let Dorumon handle this one,"_ Puro thought. The teen pulled back his fist and he jumped backwards to where Dorumon was.

"Dorumon if she wants to fight let's give it to her." The dinosaur's eyes shined a bright gold.

"Right." The teen digimon set his feet and he ran towards Renamon.

"Renamon evasive action," Rika told the yellow digimon.

"Already on it," Renamon replied as she jumped back and she disappeared from sight. Dorumon landed on the ground and he looked around for any sight of the digimon.

 _"Hold it together Dorumon; remember what you've learned,this is what you've trained for,"_ Dorumon thought. The dinosaur slowed down his breathing and he closed his eyes.

 _"Don't look with your eyes, look with your instincts."_ Dorumon focused on his senses. Renamon sat on top of a tree and she stared down at her opponent.

 _"He's wide open."_ The fox jumped from the tree and soared at the digmon.

"Power Paw!" She yelled as her fist turned to a bright blue flame and swung at Dorumon. The black digimon swung his tail and he smacked Renamon in the face which knocked her backwards.

"Rika, this digimon is far beyond what you think he is, maybe I can beat him at a later date but I've lost too much energy from facing off with Guilmon." Rika thought for a moment as Dorumon stared Renamon down and prepared to attack if she made a move.

"Fine, but the next time we meet, that foolish red digimon won't be the only one being absorbed," Rika said. The red head turned around sharply and began walking off. Renamon turned and jumped to the side of Rika and walked off with her.

"Wow, they seemed mad. I thought they would be able to take a loss better than that," Puro said as he turned to Henry and Takato.

"Uh, thanks for helping Guilmon and I out there, if it wasn't for you guys Guilmon would be lizard soup," Takato said.

"Sure it was no big deal," Puro said. "I'd love to stay and chat but, I have to be somewhere so I'll see you guys at school." Puro then began walking off into the forest.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Dorumon said as he followed his tamer. The two disappeared into the forest and they left the four remaining tamers and digimon alone.

"So Takato I know Guilmon couldn't be passed off as a pet so where do you keep him?" Henry asked.

"I've been trying to keep him at my house and other places but they haven't really been working out." The blue haired teen put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey if you need a place to keep him I know this empty space right here in the park." Takato smiled.

"Lead the way," Takato said. Terriermon hopped on Henry's shoulder and they began to walk to their destination.

At the moment Takato and Henry were sitting in the new hideout for Guilmon. They were currently watching Guilmon and Terriermon play.

"Wow Henry this spot is great."

"Yea and it has a lock so Guilmon won't be raiding anymore cafeterias," Henry said.

"I don't know having Guilmon as our official taste tester would be great." Takato and Henry both laughed and they looked at the two.

"We'd probably starve to death though." At this Terriermon looked at the tamers.

"Speaking of starving I could really use some food."

"What? I just fed you an hour ago," Henry replied with a slight frown.

"And your point is…"

"Uh, never mind," Henry said in defeat. Terriermon smiled and he flipped off of Guilmon and onto Henry's back.

"Looks like I got to go feed this garbage disposal," Henry walked out of the hideout and he began walking down the stairs. "See ya later."

"Takatomon I'm hungry too." Takato groaned and he looked at Terriermon.

"See what you've started, I'm billing you in the end." The small digimon turned around with a smile.

"Momentai."

"What does that even mean?" The red digimon tamer asked.

"It means "take it easy"," Terriermon said as him and Henry walked out of sight. The reptile digimon rubbed his head on Takato's stomach and the tamer laughed in response.

In the red night sky Rika leaned on a pole. The redhead had her headphones on, trying to ignore everything in the world.

She stopped leaning and she walked through the streets. Renamon stood upon the pole Rika was previously on and she looked at her tamer.

" _She walks through the crowd like she's the only one that exits,"_ Renamon thought.

" _I wish D-… aw forget it."_ Rika continued to walk until a ringing rang in her ears. _"Wow another annoyance. That makes a million today!"_

The teen girl took out her phone and it read mom. She clicked the green part and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Hello," Rika announced dryly.

"Rika honey where are you? I told you to be home by 6:00," Rika's Mom asked.

"I'm just out Mom," Roka complained as she continued to walk.

"Rika, you have to come home now. I need you to do something important." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you need me to help you find your special mirror."

"Actually yes, but that's not why you have to come home." Rika began to get irritated at her mother.

"Then why!"

"I will tell you when you get here now hurry up!" Rumiko yelled as the phone cut off. Rika growled in annoyance and she began marching home.

" _Stupid Mom."_

Takato was currently walking home and rounded the corner and he walked into his bakery/ home. When Takato opened the door his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheek. Standing in front of him was Jeri and she was currently ordering food from his mom.

Jeri and Mrs. Matsuki turned and looked at Takato. Jeri's face grew a bright pink as she looked at him. _"Omg its Takato,"_ The teen girl then felt her cheeks heat up. _"Wait why am I blushing?"_

" _Why are my palms getting so sweaty?"_ Takato thought. The two stayed like that for a while until Jeri snapped out of it.

"W-well Mrs. Matsuki I-it's been great talking to y-you," Jeri said as she shifted her gaze from Takato's mom to Takato himself.

"Oookay dear you have a good day." Mrs. Matsuki smirked at Jeri and Takato and she went in the back to "check on the food".

"H-hi Jeri," Takato spoke with a stutter.

"H-hey Takato," Jeri replied.

"So why are you here? I mean it's not like I don't want to be here, I mean I would love it if you were here a lot I mean-."

"I know what you mean. I'm just here because my mom needed some fresh bread."

"Well I'm glad you're here, I think Mom just made some homemade pizza, you want to stay for a slice?" Takato asked hopefully.

Jeri felt like jumping into the air and she didn't even know why. Her face expression turned sad when she realized she couldn't. "I'm so so sorry Takato I can't. My Dad said I had to come here strictly for bread and he gets made when I don't come straight home.

"Oh," Takato replied sadly. Jeri felt awful at his look but then a brilliant idea popped in her head.

"Well maybe we could go out to the mall and get some pizza on Friday." Takato looked at Jeri with a warm blush.

"A-Alone" Jeri's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink yet again.

"U-uh w-well we c-could go with our f-friends."

"Y-yeah of course w-we could invite the whole school."

"Maybe even the whole town," Jeri said as the two laughed together awkwardly. The two remained silent for a while.

"W-well I gotta' go, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Jeri said with a wave as she walked out of the store.

"Yeah bye," Takato said dreamily. _"Wow what a girl."_

Henry sat in his chair and he swiveled in it. _"Today was so weird,"_ Henry thought. Henry then remembered Puro punching Renamon, and Dorumon slapping Renamon back.

" _The digimon and tamers are getting way stronger than I've seen in the games and in real life."_ Henry looked at his partner and he saw is sister walk in and pat Terriermon. _"I wonder if he'll ever digivolve."_

Suzi skipped out of the room and Henry walked up to Terriermon with a serious look."Uh do you need something Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"Actually yes, I need you to promise me that you won't digivolve to Gargomon."

"Henryyy how many times do I have to tell you I won't digivolve?"

"Once is good, now I'm going to eat I'll bring you something back," Henry said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't forget my ketchup!" Terriermon screamed at his tamer.

Rika turned the corner towards her house and she began to walk down the street towards it. When she looked at the house across from her she saw a moving truck across from her house.

Rika just kept on walking and she walked through the gate to her house and inside.

"Mom I'm home!" Rika yelled in the house.

"Rika honey over here," Rumiko yelled from the living room. When Rika walked in she saw her Grandmother drinking tea and her mother sitting.

"Hello dear," Her grandmother greeted.

"Hey Grandma," Rika then turned to her mother with an annoyed look. "So Mom, any reason you called my phone and yelled at me to come home."

"Actually there is I need you to go run this cake over to our new neighbors. You might even know who they are," Miss Nonaka said with a sly smirk. Rumiko grabbed a chocolate cake that was sitting on the table and she handed it to Rika.

"Make sure you tell them it was homemade okay," Rumiko assured.

"Mom why do you want to lie to the neighbors?" Rika asked.

"Lie? I made the cake all by myself," Rika and her grandmother gave her the "yea right" look.

"Mom the last time you tried to make a cake we had to call the fire department," Rika said.

"And when they got here they said it was so black they couldn't tell if it was a bowling ball or a bomb," Seiko added. The two then chuckled and made Rumiko mad.

"Mm since you guys think you're so funny than you won't be getting any of my famous California rolls."

"Thank God," Rika said as she began walking out.

"Be home by 8:00," Miss Nonaka yelled out.

"Whatever," The redhead responded as she slammed the door. The blonde mother sighed and she sat back.

"What am I going to do with her Mom?"

"It's okay honey. Rika's a good girl and just because she's not into some of the stuff you're into doesn't mean that she's not okay."

"I guess so but, that's not the main reason I'm worried," Rumiko said as she looked at the celling.

"Than what is dear?"

"It's her looks. I mean have you seen her she's become such a beautiful girl and she's really blossoming into a great young lady. I'm just afraid that she'll get taken advantage of like I did," Rumiko said as she thought of her ex.

"Honey she's going to be fine, Rika is a strong willed girl she would never allow anyone to do anything like that," The grandmother of Rika assured her daughter.

"That's exactly what you said about me when I was younger." Seiko thought about it for a moment and she smirked at her daughter.

"I'm guessing that's why you sent her over there." Rumiko chuckled at her mother.

"He seems like a great kid. Plus he definitely could protect Rika from anything and I do know his mother so that's good too."

Seiko smiled and she took another sip off her tea.

"You better hope he can handle the ticking time bomb that is Rika."

The blue digimon tamer walked towards the house across the street and she walked through the gate and she knocked on it. A few seconds later a small girl opened the door. The girl had dark skin and was only about the age of 4 and she had long curly black hair that dropped down to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and she wore a white dress.

"Hello," She asked in a small voice.

"Uh, hi kid, is your Dad or Mom home?" Rika asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Well, I don't have a Daddy but my Mommy is here."

"Okay well can you go get her?"

The girl nodded and she skipped back. "Mommy there's a girl with red hair at the door!" The little girl yelled.

"Katria Hoshino I've told you a million times not to answer the door!" The mother screamed from upstairs.

" _Hoshino." Wait a second,"_ Rika looked at the girl and she looked at her eyes and her facial features.

" _With those eyes and that hair she kind of looks like-."_ Her thoughts were stopped when she saw a woman walk down the stairs. She had light brown skin and she had curly black hair that went down her back with hazelnut eyes. The woman wore a white strapless dress with gold hoop earrings and gold high heels.

"Now who-," The woman paused when she saw the girl before her. "Oh my God, Rika Nonaka how long has it been," The woman said as she walked up to Rika and hugged her. The black haired women released her from the hug but she still held the girls shoulders.

"Hi Miss. Hoshino, and it's been about 5 years," Rika said.

"Wow you've turned out to be a beautiful young girl," Rika blushed a little bit. "So what brings you here?"

"My mom told me to bring over a homemade cake for you." Miss. Hoshino's face turned sour and she looked at the cake.

"Oh yeah she did tell me she had a surprise for me. So about the cake, should I burn it or mash it into pieces?" Rika chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Mom claims she made it but nothing she makes can actually smell like food." Katari smiled and she looked down at her daughter.

"Rika I'd like you to meet my daughter Katria. Katria meet Rika." The little girl walked up to Rika and she shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Katria greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too." Rika replied. A thought came to Miss Hoshino's mind and she smirked at Rika.

"So Rika would you like to see Puro, he's in the backyard. You know he's grown up a lot over the years too." Rika nodded and then she remembered her battle with Puro and what he was wearing.

Now that she thought about he did have all of his muscles out and his abs were… well you know. Rika blushed when she thought about him and she responded to Katari by saying, "Well I saw him at my school so I know what he looks like," Rika said with her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Miss Hoshino smirked at Rika again. "Oh well I'm guessing you've seen what a dashing young man he's turned out to be." Rika just looked away with her cheeks turning pinker by second.

"I-I'll go s-see him now," Rika said as she hurried outside.

"Okay dear don't have too much fun," Katari said as Rika opened the sliding door and she slammed it shut behind her. The redhead took a deep breath and began to calm herself down. But her efforts failed when she witnessed what was going on before her eyes.

Puro was currently in the backyard punching and kicking a punching bag. Puro rolled to the bag and he started throwing punches untill he ducked a fake kick and he did a spin kicked and knocked the bag off of the rail. The teen was still in the garments from earlier but this time he was sweating a little and Dorumon wasn't there.

Rika felt her cheeks reheat and her heart speed up. Not only were his muscles out but he was glistening in the sun. _"Why do I keep blushing and why does my heart feel like it's running at a million miles?"_

" _ **Are you okay Rika?"**_ Renamon asked.

" _ **Yea I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your help."**_ Rika said. Renamon just mentally nodded and she disappeared.

Puro went to go pick up his punching bag when he looked over to see Rika standing there. "R-Rika what a-are you doing here?" Rika snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at Puro.

"Well my Mom sent me over with a cake, but she didn't tell me you and your family were moving in," Rika spoke in a calm voice.

"Huh I should've known something was going on when she said she had a special surprise for me." The two shared a knowing nod and they continued on with their conversation.

"So since you saw my Mom I'm guessing you remembered me," Puro said.

"I remembered you from the moment I saw your stupid Mohawk," Rika said with a hint of laughter.

"Yea and when I saw your purple eyes I knew it had to be you." Rika rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly the backyard turned silent and awkward.

"Listen, Rika, about what happened 5 years ago I-."

"I don't want to hear. It was 5 years ago let's just forget about all that; we've both changed a lot from then." Puro nodded in agreement and the subject was dropped.

Out of know where an idea popped in his head. "Hey I know something we could do and I know you'll love it." Rika looked at him in curiosity for a moment.

" _If I go then we could have a somewhat enjoyable time, but things could also go horribly wrong and we could end up fighting and I don't think I'm ready to talk about all that stuff from before."_

Rika looked at him and she couldn't help but be a little positive. _"What the hell, it beats sitting at home and doing nothing. I just have to make sure I don't open myself up to much."_

"Sure just make sure you don't try anything because I will hurt you," Puro just smile and nodded.

" _Thank God Uncle Ranald taught me to do that when women get angry."_ Puro opened the sliding door and he walked into the living room to see his mother and Rika's mother talking.

"Uh, Mom what are you doing?" Puro asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry honey we were just... talking you guys can just resume what you were doing, Rumiko said.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Rika asked skeptically

"Yes honey now go on," Miss Hoshino said as the two snickered. Puro and Rika just looked at the weirdly and they headed towards his room.

"We're gong to chill in my room for a bit so you guys can do whatever you were doing before," Puro said as he opened his door.

"Okay sweety just make sure you don't do anything that feels good," Katari said.

"You to Rika," Rika's mother added. Puro and Rika both blushed fiercely and Puro led Rika into the room and he slid the door shut.

Puro breathed a sigh of relief and he looked at Rika who was standing with a blush on her cheeks.

"So uh that was completely embarrassing. I'm sorry about my Mom she likes to do that to me." Rika shook her head at Puro.

"Don't be my Mom is like that with me." They both smiled and Rika began to observe Puro's room. It was actually kind of basic for a kid with a Mom who owned a million dollar corporation.

He had a mat on the ground with a cover and pillow for sleeping. He also had a high tech computer with a desk and chair and he had his iPhone plugged into the wall. What took Rika by surprise the most, was a small black and gold cat like creature sleeping in his own little bed. Rika analyzed him for a moment and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that a digimon?" Puro smirked at her.

"Yea that's Dorimon, Dorumon's in training level." Rika looked at the small Digimon and looked back at Puro.

"So that ferocious dinosaur is that little small cat?" Rika inquired.

"Yup this is the form I keep him in so he can live here."

"Smart I guess, I'm assuming you picked it up while traveling around Europe," Rika said with a little bitterness.

"Y-yea we learned and gained a lot of things during that time period," Puro turned to Rika and he looked sad. "I also lost something very important to me." Rika put her attention on Puro and she stared into his eyes. The redhead then looked away and she decided to change the subject a little.

"So, what did you gain?"

"Well I gained the tile Digimon King and a lot of rare cards." Rika scoffed at him.

"You might be known as the Digimon King, but I'm the Digimon Queen and you better believe it."

"Oh I believe it, but I also believe that I'm the best digimon card player ever," Puro said with confidence.

"You keep thinking that muscle head. So why did you bring me in here anyway?" Puro smirked and he walked over to his closet and he started to look through it.

The teen pulled out two Ds's and he handed in his hands were to Mario karts. "It's time that we finish the battle that we started all those years ago," Puro said in a serious voice.

"You dare challenge the Mario Kart queen."

"Oh I do, it's time I dethrone you." Puro handed Rika her D's and they both put the game in and started it up. Rika chose Princess Daisy and Puro chose Toad. The clock slowly ticked down 3...2...1 Bing. The cars set off for a Mario Kart game that would be legendary.

Hours later the two came out of the room, both standing still. Miss Nonaka had gone home so only Miss Hoshino and Katria were there.

Puro suddenly dropped to his knees and he screamed, "No!" to the heavens. Rika on the other hand raised her hand triumphantly.

"Uh, you kids take your games way to seriously," Miss Hoshino said.

"Well Miss P, Mario Kart is life," Rika said as Puro and she laughed. Puro got off of the ground and he stood up.

"Well dear it was a pleasure having you over dear; would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Hoshino asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Hoshino I can't. I promised my Mom and grandma I'd be home for dinner, maybe next time."

"Okay dear, have a good night." Rika nodded and she began to leave the living room.

"I'll walk you out," Puro said as he walked up to Rika and she blushed at what he had said.

" _Wow he's so… polite,"_ Rika thought as she looked at his dark brown eyes. A little more pink surrounded her cheeks and she gave him a small nod to his statement and they began walking out of the house.

"She seems like she's become a nice girl, don't you think honey," Katari asked her daughter.

"Yup, maybe next time we see her we can play dolls together?"

"We'll see baby now go get ready for dinner." Katria nodded and she walked off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Puro and Rika walked out of the house and they both looked at each other.

"I uh… I had a great time," Puro said.

"Well, I thought it was barely mediocre," Rika said with a smug look.

"Oh please you were laughing the whole time."

"Those were fake laughs and I was only trying to spare your feelings," Rika said in a playful manner.

"Stop lying to yourself, the only time there were feelings spared was when I let you beat me in Mario Kart."

"Bull shit I beat you fair and square," Rika said.

"Lies! I only let you win because I wanted to see you flash that pretty smile of yours," Puro said with a smirk. Rika's eyes widened a little and a warm blush appeared on her face.

" _He thinks I have a pretty smile! Wait calm down girl just play it cool,"_ Rika thought.

"I know I'm just flat out beautiful aren't I," Rika said as she fake flipped her hair.

"Wow you are truly and egotistical bitch."

Rika thought about what he said for a moment. "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." After a second of silence the two shared a laugh.

"I really had a fun time though; m-maybe we could uh… do this again s-sometime?" Puro asked nervously. Rika's cheeks turned back to a pink color but she kept her cool.

"I don't know I have a busy schedule," Rika said while trying to lead him on.

"That is a complete lie. The only thing on your schedule is trying to destroy Guilmon, Dorumon, and Terriermon."

"It is busy work." The chuckled a little and Rika began to step away a little. "We'll see though muscle head, my schedule might just open up," Rika told the teen tamer. She began to walk away as she crossed the dirt road.

"Hopefully it will." Puro said to himself as he shut the gate and walked back inside.


End file.
